Slash And Destroy
by Phoenix Ride
Summary: Both Slash and Raph's POV during and after the events of Slash And Destory. Please Read and Review.


**Slash And Destroy**

** By: Phoenix Ride**

**(Slash's POV)**

** Hmm, what's this? I feel different from before. That strange liquid I drank…mutagen? The same stuff that turned Raphael and his family into who they are?**

** Ha! Never believed it would also happen to me. I'm bigger now, stronger than ever before! A true warrior, just like Raphael.**

** Even now I can hear his angry shouts echo out through the entire lair. I love it when he is enraged, it makes me feel alive.**

** I would have died alone in the sewers if Raph hadn't saved me when he was a kid. We had formed a close bond over the years, and he could trust me with anything. I hung on to his every word. His brothers never understood his feelings, but I did. I understood all of Raph's pain, fear, and desires, and his one wish to finally be free.**

** Free to live out his own style, away from the influence of his brothers. Raphael always had a distaste for them. Even now I can hear him stomping up, complaining about how they never can understand him.**

** The room is dark even when he flips on the switch, and I let my voice creep out of the shadows.**

** "They never have,"**

** "What?" Raph jumps, and immediately turns around, ready to fight without even knowing who spoke.**

** "They never understood ya, not like me,"**

** A gasp escapes him as I crawl up, and stand before his stunned eyes.**

** "Spike?" he asks in disbelief.**

** Can't blame him, my new mutated form is quite a shock, but it provides a perfect opportunity for what I have planned. Raphael wishes to be free, and I'm going to free him, no matter what the cost.**

**He and I are a team now, Raph's brothers are just dead weight. They must be disposed of in order for Raphael to stay happy and free.**

** I took down the purple one first, smashing him up until he was nothing but a worthless pulp. His mask is my prize, which I will display as proof to Raphael. As long as I'm around, he'll have no worry about being free.**

**But then that Mikey shows up, forcing me to give Raphael a choice. You said it yourself, you don't need them. You're tired of the team. Stick with me Raph, and together you and I shall be free.**

** Disappointment comes to mind when Raph makes the wrong choice and chooses his brother. Having trouble shaking your loyalty? Here, let me make the choice easier for ya!**

** But even beating up his brother makes Raph choose him instead of me. Fine Raph, if you want me to do this hard way, I won't stop until all your enemies are completely destroyed!**

** It was easy to lure in Mikey with Leo's voice. I've heard him and Raph argue for years, so it was simple to pick up. **

** I tied up my second victim where I knew Raph would see. I smile as I see him boiling with rage. Just one more push, and he was bound to see things my way. We're warriors! We need no one else! Anger is our power!**

** He shouts out 'Why?' Why? Why am I doing this to his brothers? Isn't the answer obvious Raphael? To grant your wish!**

**You may hate me for doing this now, but by the end you'll love me. Love me for ending the pestilence that has plagued you for your entire life.**

** Your brother is about to be no more, and you still choose to stop me. I have no fight with you, yet you pick a fight with me. You even go so far to call me 'evil' and a 'freak' when all I'm doing is granting your wish for a better life.**

** Beneath your warrior side, you're as blind as your brothers, senseless to where true strength comes. Well, it's time for me to beat that lesson into you!**

** I know all your moves Raph. You won't surprise me! I know every secret, every fear. With my new strength you were easy prey, and I would have had you if your stupid brothers weren't foolish enough to stand in the way.**

** Their injuries make them weak, but you and I are used to battle, I know a few scrapes won't stop you. And I was right. Despite all the damage you've suffered, you still came out to challenge me, regardless of the risk. We're one in the same Raphael, no matter how hard you try to deny it, we always will be.**

**It's too bad that you're still blind. You may have beat me with that sneaky pressure point technique, and stole the trophies I was going to share, but you still let me fall. Fall to the ground saddened, because you still couldn't get the point. The point that I was trying to save you.**

** Now Raph, spend the rest of your moments in grief, fearing the day that I return. 'Cause I will come back, and when I do, you won't even see me coming.**

* * *

** (Raph's POV)**

** I'd be lying if I'd said I didn't wonder what Spike would be like mutated, but I never imagined Slash. At first, it was kind of cool to know that my pet could actually talk and fight with me now.**

** His idea for us to create our own private band of justice was genius. Who needs my brothers anyway? Me and Slash can handle everything on our own. Little did I know I would later regret that thought.**

** My brothers may get on my nerves sometimes, but I've never wanted to see them get hurt or killed. Slash had took all the stories I had told him as Spike, and twisted them into his own personal vendetta. There was no choice but to fight him in order to save my brothers lives.**

**But Slash knew me to well, and all my moves were practically useless against his brute strength. If my brothers hadn't stepped in to give me a few breathers, there was no telling how the fight would have turned.**

** The more Slash told me I was like him, the angrier I become. And it wasn't until the last second that I figured out that was the way he wanted me to feel. Well, heh heh, I knew of a way to deal with anger.**

** Copying Master's Splinter's technique, I used it to stun Slash, and ripped away my brothers' bandanas, hanging from his arm. The stun worked to well though, and he ended up tumbling off the roof.**

** In that brief moment of danger, I could see Spike again. Small, helpless, normal, and in need of my protection. **

** Despite everything he's done, I would not see Slash fall. But he did fall, and I've never felt more hurt or guilty in my life.**

** He's still out there somewhere, alive and plotting, and I dread the day when I'll have to face him again.**

** Though my body will heal, the scars inside me will still burn, regretting the fact that it was my fault Slash had turned out this way.**

**But there is no need for regrets right now. My brothers are still safe, still alive, and that's all I really could have wished for.**

** Hopefully, someday, Spike will see the truth, and Slash will come and join our side. But until that day comes, if he dares try to hurt my brothers, I swear that I'll kick his shell!**

** The End**


End file.
